the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Eej
wait am I unblocked Guess I should just put something meaningless here. WARNING! Carry on reading! Or you will die, even if you only looked at the word warning! Once there was a little girl called Clarissa, she was ten-years-old and she lives in a mental hospital, because she killed her mom and dad. She got so bad she went to kill all the staff in the hospital so the More-government decided that the best idea was to get rid of her so they set up a special room to kill her, as humane as possible but it went wrong the machine they were using went wrong. and she sat there in agony for hours until she died. Now every week on the day of her death she returns to the person that read this.Right so yesturday mi dad was like fatty go die lol xd and i just looked at this art and i was like you know wot im not fat im a man and im proud. I walked down stairs pulled out a muslim and he fucking died lol. hamsters are like mini bombers innit class paki bastards lol. I want to curb stomp his head lmao lol and id kick his ear so hard he exdies lomao, akso there is 2 genders and they are dad and daddy. Walking shops dad brb what you want boneless crisps ok got it.What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. If you are still reading this I congrat you and here is a little story about my self. My name is Christian Weston Chandler… from Ruckersville, Virginia. It has come to my attention that I have a lot... more fans of my electronk—Electric Hedgehog Pokémon Sonichu than I had originally thought, and I thank each and every one of you for your support. And I will draw more comics, uh, when I get some positive inspiration, or, uh, when I feel like it. After all, everybody else—everybody has a life; so do I; I have a life. Anyway, it has also come to my attention that I have a lot of people who may have picked up on the wrong theories of my person. sharply I will not quote any hate sites, but I would like to humbly apologize for appearing to be some kind of sleaze, troll, badass, or whatever adjectives, good or explicit, you may feel about me. Please understand: I am a 25 year-old, high-functioning autistic male… with a simple, peaceful dream… of becoming a father… of a sweet, little, pretty girl, who I will dub…ly name “Crystal Weston Chandler”. “Crystal”: a name that sounds similar to mine, but it has a nice ring to it. And it’s also similar to the illustrious metal that is mined from the Earth’s ground. “Weston”: my mother’s maiden name, and a proper English name from royal descent. As a matter of fact, among my, uh, mother’s side in the, uh, ancestrial traits sharply we have, uh, we have been traced down to Daniel Weston, who was on the main Mayflower voyage. And, uh, beyond him, Anne Boleyn, who was the, uh, one of H—Henry VIII's… King Henry VIII's wives, who gave birth to, uh, Queen Elizabeth I, and “Chandler”: the, uh, name—the family name my father had. And, uh, from his, uh, line, uh, we have, uh, from his side of the family, we have the, uh, Cherokee blood. I'm one-sixteenth. sharply And from among us Cherokees, there are very few of us left, because we were big in number, but then came along the, uh, forced march on the Trail of Tears, where some of us went into hiding…. Yeah, short line there: Cherokees. We're a respected tribe. We should be respected. Anyway… even though we were forced onto the Trail of Tears, but that's another—that's another—whole 'nother story. You can go read—you can learn about in your local libraries. Ahem. My mother and my father are both really nice, old-fashioned-type people who not only gave the birth—gave me birth at their ages… which my mother is 66, currently, and my father is currently 80. They both just turned that way in the last couple of months. And, uh, I was born in 1982. They gave me the birth… then, and, uh, anyway, it was so nice of—for them to give me the, uh, birth during the early 1980s. I was diagnosed with high-functional autism, and I lived a, uh, somewhat rough life. I've had an abusive babysitter at one time, and some of the teachers and principals of Nathanael Greene Elementary School… that I was attending in later years (about, uh, late 1980s, early 1990s) sharply They abused me—they abused me by pinning me to the ground with, uh, their ha—with, uh, holding my wrists and my ankles, pinning me down to the ground and—and audio-taping my cries and shouts. But, anyway, my mother and my father, they both fought the court system, the Greene County court system, which, uh, they were not a very nice bunch of people, very not. Hands down. But, anyway, we eventually moved to Chesterfield County for a nice, better school system. And one teacher in particular, of Providence Middle School, who I would like to give much kudos to, who w—who was—who, uh, let—who not—who not only, uh, let me—who was a good—good, uh, person to go by dur—uh, during my mainstreaming, and she was also the, uh, also a good leader in my learning to cope. I wish to give kudos to Mrs. Virginia Jeanine Sanford, of Providence Middle School, in Chesterfield County, whose picture is, uh, in the trailer of my "CWC on TV" DVD, which is also on the—the YouTube.And, after being on honor roll throughout, uh, Providence Middle and Manchester High, Sonichu was first thought up in my senior year at Ma …along with a nice bunch of teachers backing me up, and my circle of gal pals (I mostly had gal—mostly had that circle during my high school years), anyway, after all that, I graduated. I graduated. Then, we moved back to, uh, our old home in Ruckersville, where I attended Piedmont Virginia Community College, and, eventually, I graduated from there, too, with a degree in Computer-Aided Drafting and Design, also known as "CAD/CAM". And, uh, during my high school years, I was used to being surrounded by… girls… in my circle, and after having to, uh, leave them I felt ever so lonesome. And, after the stress from some of the people—people at PVCC, as well as my mental block of autism, it became hard from me to approach gir—approach the girls like I used to. And I would like to point out right now, at this—at, uh—during my—ever since I—ever—during the whole—my whole Sweetheart Search has started, when I turned 21 on February 24, 2002. Anyway, beyond that date, I never have stalked anybody. Never have stalked. I'm telling you right—I'm telling you right now. All I did was sit around, with a sign by my side that said I was looking for a Boyfriend-Free Girl, 18-25, yadda yadda yadda, all tha— jump cut …page. And I did all that, because I had feared rejection, and the Infinitely-High Boyfriend-Factor, because you cannot tell which ladies are paired up, and which are not. And wedding rings, that's just a whole different story, 'cause they're married, because y—it's not like you give every women a ring who's already paired up. Well, that's just one perspective. But, anyway, uh, I did not move from my seat… at all, unless I needed to go use the restroom. That's it. Okay? I never moved from my seat while I'm sitting around waiting for the girl to come to me. ‘Cause that's all I'm doing there; I'm just waiting for a girl to come talk to me, 'cause... sharply like I said, I'm afraid to approach them… at that point.So please understand: I am not a violent person. I'm decent. I come from a caring, loving pair of parents. I'm kind. I'm considerate. I will respect your space glasses—and your feelings—ever so much. And… I apologize for my MySpace profile, if it appears to reflect anything on the contrary of all that. I apologize that I appear to be a slowww-miiinded perrrsonnn! I'm sorry for reflecting any negative feelings towards each of you that have felt them, including those who have had such feelings they have created, uh, demeaning web pages. All I ask—all I ask are those people who are watching this right now, is just… take them down? Please? I'm asking as an innocent victim of misunderstanding, just take down your web pages, or edit them to positively better reflect my feelings as an individual, as a person… as a man who has suffered, like most everybody in this world that we all live in. Thank you very much for li—for your time, and listening, and please remember: I'm a innocent person. Just like most every one of you, I've had my faults, I've had my share of… bad times, and my share of good times. Please understand that. Thank you again. Take care.